Could you love me, if just for tonight?
by Jade Lenox
Summary: Rated for later chapters. YAOI Heero and Duo are alone at a safe house, will Duo tell Heero the truth or will the perfect solider reveal his own truths?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, Heero, or Duo. I just really really wish I did!  
  
Outside the snow had gathered around the remote little cottage that the pilots had been told was a safe house. The harsh wind lashed around the house, carrying the snow around in a sort of blizzard.  
  
Duo Maxwell, gundam pilot, sat wrapped in a blanket in the main room with the television on. Some stupid guy trying to sell some product that probably didn't even work. Duo sighed, how long had he been without company? Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all out on a mission at the moment and the only people left in the safe house were Heero and Duo.  
  
Heero rarely left the confines of the small upstairs room he occupied, which not by accident was located next to Duo's. Duo could hear the faint click-clack of the laptop's keys as Heero no doubt typed up another useless report for the doctor.  
  
Man, why can't he just come out of there once? This house is like a death trap all alone, haven't had anyone to talk to and I'm beginning to think my vocal cords are frozen he looked towards the stairway.  
  
The couch creaked as he stood up, tossing the blanket onto the other end as he stretched. He made up his mind right then to go up and see what Heero was up to. He went upstairs, leaving the TV on so the house was not so quiet and spooky.  
  
Softly he tapped on the door and the endless stream of keying stopped, and a nasal voice called out, " Hn?" "It's Duo, can I come in?" "Mm."  
  
Duo opened the door and went in, closing it softly behind him. Mm was the best answer you could get out of Heero. God there he is. It's been a while since I've seen him. Wonder if he knows I love him. No, he doesn't. But I will remain silent and stay back, for all I know Heero is straight. Wait, I've never seen Heero with anyone besides Relena and he was sure quick to tell everyone what he thought about the girl  
  
Duo crossed the room and plopped down into a chair. He eyed Heero closely for a minute, the perfect soldier had not once looked at him, nor did he resume typing. Was he waiting for Duo to start the conversation?  
  
"So, whatcha up to?" Duo asked casually, but his mind was screaming at him to jump on Heero and take that cute mouth with his own, did Heero have any idea how totally hot he was? "Hnn" was all Heero replied. "Sounds fun."  
  
The room got really quiet at that point, neither of them was speaking and nothing was happening. Duo wrapped his arms about himself and tried again. "Kinda cold in here, isn't it?" "No." "Well, I just wanted to. uh. know if you wanted to come downstairs and maybe take a break and watch some TV with me or something.?" Duo eyed the door, wishing he hadn't come up here.  
  
"Mmm, fine." Heero replied, rising to stretch. Duo must have looked really stupid because Heero cocked an eyebrow at him. The braided pilot's mouth was agape. He quickly shut it, jumped up, and led the way downstairs.  
  
His mind was working quickly on why Heero had said yes, the sadist pilot usually never had anything to do with Duo, why now? Duo grabbed his blanket, plopping down on his end of the couch with the remote.  
  
What Duo didn't know was that Heero had already been trying to figure out a way to come down and be alone with him without drawing some sort of suspicion to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, I loved the comments. And I must warn people about this chapter, it has some.illicit scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Duo, Heero, or Gundam Wing. Oh the agony, the agony. ^.^ Hope everyone keeps enjoying, but I think flames are on the way. :: gets the extinguisher::  
  
The channels turned slowly as Duo looked down the couch at Heero who sat there, staring at the TV.  
  
"So, whatcha wanna watch?" Duo tried to sound normal but being so close to Heero was causing the butterflies in his stomach to join the circus and take up acrobatics.  
  
Obviously Heero didn't hear the comment because he didn't reply or even move his body. Duo sighed inwardly, this was a bad idea, and it was just like Heero was upstairs still.  
  
"Heero? Hey, earth to Heero, I was talking to you man." Duo called, moving a little closer to run a hand in front of Heero's eyes, Heero's hand shot up and grabbed Duo's wrist. Holding it in place before his eyes. Heero stared, just stared, at Duo's palm.  
  
Duo swallowed quickly. What the hell is going on? He's touching me. if this wasn't so freaky I might die of ecstasy Duo thought bitterly, tugging slightly to get his hand back.  
  
Heero did not release, nor did he make reason as to why he held on. Heero was staring at Duo's palm as he thought to himself, We're all alone, no one would know if I. Heero snapped out of his thoughts as Duo gingerly tried to draw his hand back. Heero released suddenly, dropping his hand to his side.  
  
"Stop." Was all he muttered? Stop? Duo felt the disappointment well over him at that one little word. He hadn't even touched Heero and Heero was already telling him to stop.  
  
"Hey man, whatever." Duo nodded bitterly, tossed the blanket aside, set the remote where Heero could reach it, and left the room. He opened the door to his room, went in, and shut it behind him, leaning back against it as he slid downwards to the floor.  
  
He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped an arm around them. Why does he hate me so much? All he does is get angry when I talk too much, and ignore me when I try to have a conversation with him   
  
Duo shook his head, stood, and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He needed to go cool off, His skin still tingled from Heero's touch, even though the Bastard had said stop.  
  
The shower came on upstairs and Heero looked up. Why did I say that? Why did he take it so bad? He wondered, but the emotionless mask he always wore was firmly in place and wouldn't leave. But despite the harsh words he had said, the touch had not been intimate, so why was he so.. heated? He stood from the couch, ignoring the TV as he went upstairs and silently opened the door to Duo's room.  
  
Duo put the water to hot and undid his braid as he stepped into the shower, unraveling his hair under the stream of falling water. He shut his eyes, put his hands on the wall of the shower, and pushed his face to the water, letting it run down his eyelids, cheeks, and lips. Despite the unwelcome of Heero in his mind, pictures of different dreams he'd had lately came to mind.  
  
Heero's body naked beneath him, sheeted in sweat, and crying out, Heero calling his name into the darkness of the room they'd share, and Heero shivering in the pale light of the moon on a starry night. And with those thoughts Duo felt a tightening in his groin and a need for release.  
  
Heero stood at the foot of Duo's bed, looking down at the crumpled sheets in disarray. He looked towards the bathroom door, the light and steam streaming from beneath it as he moved closer, and then he heard it, Duo's torn moan.  
  
Without thinking or question Duo put his hands between his legs and wrapped his sure fingers around his manhood, stroking slowly at first, then harder and faster as the first of his moans began.  
  
Heero stared at the door in disbelief. His Duo was actually masturbating. Heero had to wonder why. Was it because of their so brief touch, or was Heero stupid for thinking that? The moans got louder, stopping all thoughts as Heero listened, his own cock responding by getting painfully harder.  
  
"Heero." Duo moaned, one hand holding him up against the wall, the other smoothly running fast and hard over his erection. The all to brief pleasure ended, exploding over his vision in a white-hot wave. His body trembled as he sunk to his knees in the shower, panting heavily as the tears started. It would always be like this, him dreaming about a lover that hated him. The world was a very cruel place.  
  
Outside Heero just stood there, his eyes transfixed on the door. He just.my name. As much as Heero knew he should be leaving about now, his feet would not respond. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, quick I'm sorry to everyone, cause school's end and everything is starting to weigh on me, I am getting back to it, sorry again.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: no they still are not mine.  
Heero's feet seemed to have a mind and for the life of him he could not move. The shower went off and Heero's breathing got heavier.any moment Duo would be walking out of the bathroom, maybe even naked. Heero's heart leapt into his throat, but still he could not move  
  
Duo toweled his hair, tossed that towel into the hamper, wrapped a towel around his waist and then exited the bathroom. He was still damp from his shower and he was relaxed, so he did not notice the fact that Heero stood transfixed at the foot of his bed. Nor was he looking for it.  
  
Heero was unable to even speak, the angel of his lust and fantasies was wrapped only in a towel before him, and he hoped that his actions would not get out of control.  
  
Duo sighed and then looked up, meeting Prussian eyes. He jumped, gasping at the same time, his eyes watching Heero. What the..Heero? Why is he in my room? Did I.piss him off?  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked quietly. "Hnn, baka?" The usually quite pilot answered. "What.do you want?" "You." Heero answered calmly. "W.What!?" Duo's eyes got huge in shock.  
  
Oh.my.god.I did not just say that to him. Heero thought to himself.  
  
"I said, Baka, You." Heero answered.  
  
Duo nodded that he understood, but had nothing to say, this was what he wanted but then.. why was he so hesitant, why was Heero here.. now?  
  
Before Duo could think of anything to say, Heero crossed the room to him and removed Duo's hands from the towel about his waist, it casually dropped to the floor. Duo's eyes were still wide he was in shock.  
  
"Heero?" "Hnn, hush baka."  
  
Duo did as he was told. Heero reached out and ran a fingertip over Duo's lips; they were so soft.just like how he dreamed of them. Duo woke up out of his daze, figuring this was the only time he would have with Heero, he reached out and ran his hands through Heero's hair.  
  
Sunlight streamed into the house from the window behind Heero, running through his hair, making him seem heavenly. Duo slipped his hands down and removed Heero's shirt just as Heero began sucking on his neck. As Heero's teeth lightly grazed the sensitive throat skin, Duo finished removing the shirt and paused to shut his eyes and moan.  
  
Heero trailed kisses down Duo's chest, pausing to run his tongue around Duo's belly button as he dropped to his knees. Duo moaned. Heero looked up at Duo's face as the room got darker, the light was out and the only light was the window. He leaned a little forwards, running his tongue over the tip of Duo's cock. He didn't have much experience at this though.  
  
Duo pinned his back to the wall behind him in hopes that he would not push them forwards as Heero slipped his mouth around Duo. Duo moaned loudly. Heero's head bobbed forwards and back as Duo's face contorted in pleasure and his hands wove themselves into Heero's hair.  
  
Minutes.hours.an eternity passed, both in intimate contact with the other until the pleasure became too much to be held in a prison of flesh. Duo moaned, white hot blurring his vision as he came hard into Heero's mouth.  
  
Duo slumped back tiredly against the wall, panting as Heero rose to stand in front of him. Heero ran a hand across his lips, wiping off any traces of his lover.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, leaning into him to kiss Heero's lips, then his cheeks, and then his throat. He gained his balance again and then began to remove Heero's pants and silken black boxer shorts.  
  
Heero stood naked before him and Duo looked him over, noting appreciatively the muscular smooth tan skin, tussled brown hair, and beautiful eyes. He smiled, and then copied Heero's earlier moves, he slowly moved down, kissing, licking, and nibbling the soft flesh of Heero's stomach. He reached his knees and then leaned, softly nibbling on the tip of Heero's manhood.  
  
God.. is velvet as soft as his mouth? Heero thought, moaning softly against what Duo was doing. He put his hands in Duo's hair, appreciating the soft brown locks of his beautiful koi. He shut his eyes against the pleasure and minutes passed like hours until he hit his climax, releasing into Duo's soft warm mouth.  
  
"Oh god.DUO!" Heero cried. Duo smiled as he swallowed, standing up. He ran his fingers over Heero's cheeks.  
  
"You are beautiful." Heero muttered.  
  
Duo blushed and looked away as Heero picked him up into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him carefully on it as he got on. He lay beside Duo, running his palm over Duo's soft belly.  
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered. "Hnn?" "Can I ask you something?" 


	4. End Chapter

Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to let this go on so long, I was actually trying to make it short. Darn school. K well here we got.  
  
Disclaimer: Again harken to my words, I own not the Wing of Gundam (Gundam Wing) or any of its members. (Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Duo, e.t.c)  
  
"Mmm" came Heero's soft reply as his thumb traveled over Duo's belly button. "Could you.could you love me, if only for tonight?" Duo's voice was little higher than a whisper, as if he thought that once it had been said the whole world would come crashing down around his ears, and it just might.  
  
Heero made no reply, Duo doubted he ever would, but instead rolled over, climbing up to straddle Duo's hips. He leaned down and claimed the braided boy's lips in his own for an earth shattering kiss that left them both breathless. When Heero's tongue touched Duo, Duo thought he might faint in pure delight. Unlike the sadistic outlook of Heero, his touch was feathery soft, as if he was afraid he might somehow hurt Duo.  
  
Heero gyrated his hips, stirring several small keening noises from his partner. Duo's hands shot up and he grabbed Heero's hips, thrusting upwards. Their cocks softly pressed together and each shuddered and moaned in ecstasy. Duo's fingers dug into Heero's hips before releasing to throw the Prussian eyed pilot onto the bed and then moved, placing himself between Heero's legs.  
  
"Can I?" he asked Heero softly. "Yess." Came the hoarse remark as Heero's hips rocked up and down in frustrated passion.  
  
Duo climbed away from Heero and rummaged through the nightstand by the bed, removing a small tube. He climbed back over between Heero's legs and rested on his knees, applying lubricant to his fingers, which he used to prep Heero.  
  
Heero shuddered, unused to the feeling, but the Duo found his prostate and pressed. Heero's hips shot upwards and he cried out loudly. Duo smiled, leaning down to kiss the skin of Heero's chest, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat.  
  
"Shhh" Duo crooned as he removed his fingers, slipping lubricant over his own cock. He snaked his hand around and wrapped his fingers around Heero's cock and slowly pushed his hand downwards as he used his free hand to guide Heero's hips downwards onto him.  
  
Heero felt the pain.but realized this was what he wanted, and it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. He remained stiff and silent as Duo entered him to the hilt. It was not all unpleasant. He was one with the only person he had ever truly loved in his life. Duo wanted this, so Duo got this.  
  
All at once the pain subsided and Duo began thrusting into the abysmal depths of his partner, feeling the happiness of it all suck him in and make him want to laugh and weep. He stroked Heero's hard cock in time with his thrusts, each thrust hitting that magic spot that made Heero see sweet explosions over his vision.  
  
Time passed without anyone paying attention to it. The moonlight streamed in through the window onto the bed where two lovers lay entwined in each other. Body's entangled and snuggled as close together as they could, as if they were trying to get into the other's skin.  
  
Moonlight cascaded on Duo's beautiful face and Heero smiled. a rare occasion in his life. Duo was asleep now. He reached out and ran a soft finger over Duo's cheeks, feathering them as he admired his koi.  
  
"If only for eternity." He whispered, then closed his eyes and pulled Duo closer in an embrace as he fell asleep to the soft sounds of Duo breathing. 


End file.
